


À peine tu t’éveilles que déjà tu cherches ma main

by MoodyDisorder



Series: Variété d'amours [1]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: À cet instant, il comprenait ce que décrivait sa chère et tendre Barbara dans ses chansons. L’amour. Le vrai, le pur, le sincère. Celui qui fait tourner la tête, celui qui rend un peu bête, celui qui nous tient émerveillé chaque jour de l’année.





	

Le silence. Une respiration lente, apaisée. Un corps chaud recroquevillé. L’aube se frayant un chemin à travers l’épais tissu des rideaux. Son visage angélique proche du sien, leurs nez se frôlant à chaque inspiration.

Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Un peu bêtement, un peu niaisement, il faut l’avouer. Il n’y peut rien. L’amour est un bonheur particulier, qui rend tout de suite les choses plus belles qu’elles ne le sont. C’est trompeur. Mais si agréable.

Oui, ce mot est un euphémisme face à tout ce qu’il ressent. Il pourrait, aisément, décrire avec précisions, cette ardeur qui s’empare de lui dès que son regard se pose sur le beau blond endormi. Cependant, les actes étaient, pour une fois, plus fort que les mots. “ _Ne me dis pas que tu m’adores, embrasse-moi de temps en temps”_ comme le chantait Joséphine Baker.

Un petit rire s’échappa de ses lèvres. S’embrasser, ils n’avaient fait que ça toute la nuit, tout le jour même. Ils n’avaient pu se détacher. Le besoin de l’autre s’était fait sentir bien plus fort qu’auparavant. Flirter comme des adolescents ne suffisaient plus. Et puis, cela en devenait ridicule. Même eux l’avaient remarqué.

_“-On est ridicule, non ?_

_-Oui. Mais cela en valait la peine.”_

Ils avaient pris leur temps. Depuis ce coup de foudre imprévu à leur première rencontre jusqu’à aujourd’hui, étroitement enlacés dans un lit, ils étaient allés lentement, construisant pas à pas leur relation fusionnelle. Pourquoi se précipiter maintenant qu’ils s’étaient trouvés.

Il rit de nouveau. Cet homme le rendait mièvre. Complètement mièvre.

« Qu’y-a-t-il de drôle de si bon matin ? »

Mais mon Dieu. Ces yeux. Ces lèvres. Cette voix. Ce doux sourire. Tout chez Hugo le faisait fondre.

« Rien, mon chéri, rien.» Il l’embrassa tendrement. « Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il se lova un peu plus contre Vincent et se rendormit aussitôt, terrassé par la fatigue, bercé par les caresses et les baisers que déposait le plus âgé sur le front.

À cet instant, il comprenait ce que décrivait sa chère et tendre Barbara dans ses chansons. L’amour. Le vrai, le pur, le sincère. Celui qui fait tourner la tête, celui qui rend un peu bête, celui qui nous tient émerveillé chaque jour de l’année.

Oui. Il aimait. Il était aimé en retour. Rien ne pouvait assombrir la lumière de cette réalité. C’était beau, peut-être trop beau pour être vrai, peut-être trop beau pour durer. Le temps pouvait être ami ou ennemi dans ces instants là.

Mais pour l’instant, ils profitaient. Corps contre corps, cœur contre cœur. Le temps était infini, leur amour pouvait bien l’être aussi.

_Mon indocile, mon difficile_

_Et puis docile, mon si fragile,_

_Tu es la vague où je me noie,_

_Tu es ma force, tu es ma loi._

À peine, **Barbara**

 


End file.
